Zayn Malik
Zain Jawadd MalikQuestionnaire Zayn filled out where he writes his full name. (born January 12, 1993), is a member of One Direction along with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Niall Horan. Early life Zayn was born in West Lane, Baildon, Bradford, England , UK . He is of English and Pakistani descent. He was born to British-Pakistani father Yaser Malik and English mother Patricia. He has one older sister, Doniya, and two younger sisters, Waliyha and Safaa. He and his family are Muslim@WaliyhaMalik. Twitter. Waliyha confirming the family is Muslim. April 2, 2012. Zayn grew up in East Bowling, located south of the Bradford city centre. He was a student at Lower Fields Primary School in East Bowling and went to Tong High School, a state comprehensive school. Musical career : See also: One Direction history In 2010, when he was 17 years old, Zayn auditioned in Manchester for the seventh series of The X Factor. He sang "Let Me Love You" by Mario. All three judges — Simon, Louis, and Nicole — gave him a 'yes'. His audition was initially not broadcast, but was later shown on The Xtra Factor. Zayn was noted for becoming nervous in bootcamp. When he was told he had to dance, he decided to remain backstage, effectively running the risk of elimination. When Simon noticed Zayn missing from the dance routine, he went backstage to convince him to return. Later on, Zayn said it was a lack of confidence that caused him to run away. Following The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music . They released their studio album, Up All Night. On February 29, 2012, Zayn left One Direction's tour to return to the UK and be with his family due to the death of his grandfather.One Direction's Zayn Malik to miss US tour after family death. Digitalspy. Daniel Sperling. March 1, 2012. Personal Life Zayn smokes cigarettes. In late 2011, he announced that his New Year's resolution was to quit smoking. However, he was photographed throughout 2012 still smoking. Family Zayn's parents are still together. He has three sisters and a dog named Boris. Relationships Geneva Lane Zayn dated fellow The X Factor contestant Geneva Lane briefly in 2010. At the time, he was 17 and she was 20. They grew close during their time on the show. However, due to Simon Cowell's strict ban against the contestants dating, they denied there was a relationship. At the season seven finale, they finally revealed themselves as a couple when cameras captured them kissing. Zayn later confirmed on Twitter that they were together.@zaynmalik. Twitter. Confirming Geneva relationship. December 13, 2010. After the break up, Geneva said, "Zayn's a heartbreaker. When I found out he was seeing Rebecca I felt numb." In a November 2011 interview she said that she and Zayn remained friends, but didn't talk much because of his busy schedule. Rebecca Ferguson In 2011, Zayn began dating The X Factor's season seven runner-up, Rebecca Ferguson when he was 18, and she was 24. Their relationship drew media attention because of the six year age difference. They met while they were on The X Factor, but Rebecca stated that "It took a while before we looked at each other in a different light. There was no one particular moment, it just evolved over time." Zayn was the one who pursued Rebecca. The relationship ended after four months in July 2011 with Rebecca stating at the time, "Me and Zayn just grew apart. I wish him all the best." However, in an interview in October 2012, Zayn opened up about the relationship by saying, "It shouldn't have happened. It was just a wrong idea from the start. It did end quite badly, so we don't talk any more. We're not in touch at all." Since then, Rebecca has alluded various times that Zayn was unfaithful. Perrie Edwards Zayn is currently dating Perrie Edwards from The X Factor's season eight winner, Little Mix. They met when One Direction performed on the eighth season of The X Factor. They were rumored to be dating, but both denied being in a relationship. In May 2012 the rumors appeared to be true when paparazzi snapped pictures of them kissing and riding a scooter. In an interview for Today that aired on May 30, 2012, Zayn confirmed having a girlfriend. Tattoos zayn_walter.png|'والتر' ("Walter" in Arabic) on right upper chest c. December 2010 zayn_luckyheart.png|福 (Japanese symbol) → ♥ on lower abdomen c. September 2011 zayn_yinyang.png|☯ (Yin and yang symbol) on left wrist c. September 2011 zayn_card.png|Playing card with crown and initials on right side c. 2011 zayn_crossedfingers.png|Crossed fingers on right forearm c. February 23, 2012 zayn_betrue.png|'ليكون صحيحا من أنت '("Be true to who you are" in Arabic) on left collarbone c. April 4, 2012 zm_newzealand.png|New Zealand fantail on back of neck c. April 2012 zm_puzzle.png|Puzzle piece on right arm near elbow c. May 28, 2012 zayn_microphone.png|Microphone with splash of ink on right inner forearm June 16, 2012 zayn_friday.png|'FRidAY?' on right collarbone c. August 2, 2012 zayn_zap.png|Comic book inspired ZAP! on right forearm c. August 14, 2012 Tattoo noimage.png|'+' (Screw/plus sign) possibly on ankle c. September/October 2012 zayn_stereo.png|Stereo on right forearm October 20, 2012 zayn_skull.png|Skull on right shoulder October 30, 2012 zayn_bird.png|Outline of a bird on back of right hand November 8, 2012 zayn_bandana.png|Bandanna around right elbow November 8, 2012 Zayn msg.png|M.S.G. 3 12 12 on right forearm December 6, 2012 Zayn chillin.png|Chillin and a palm tree on right forearm near elbow December 6, 2012 His first tattoo is والتر, whis is his grandfather's name, Walter, in Arabic on his chest toward the upper right. He got the tattoo after his grandfather passed away while he was on The X Factor. During an interview with Capital FM in September 2011, Zayn confirmed he had two additional tattoos.One Direction Need Tattoo Advice. Capital FM. 12 September 2011. He stated that he had a Japanese symbol that means "born lucky" on his stomach (which was later covered up by a heart), and a yin and yang symbol on his left wrist. Zayn has said that the crossed fingers on his forearm are a symbol of good luck. He tweeted that the inscription across his collarbone meant "be true to who you are".@zaynmalik. Twitter. Left collarbone tattoo. April 5, 2012 Credits *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing *"Last First Kiss" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Irresistible" - writing Quotes *"Vas Happenin?" (Common Quote) *"I'd become Vashappening Man! And save them all!" (Tour Diary 3) *"I wouldn't change anything because I love my life!" (Tour Diary 4) *"We'd party hard! DJ Malik! DJ Malik!" (Tour Diary 4) *"No. None of them would be bad boyfriends." (Sugarscape Interview) *"I'd make Liam my slave and I would make him be my uh personal trainer!" (Spin the Harry 1) *to be Harry "I would...probably...like...drive my car?" (Tour Diary 3) Trivia *Zayn's birth name is actually spelled 'Zain'. It wasn't until The X Factor that he decided to change the spelling to 'Zayn' because he liked how it looked. He has still not legally changed the spelling. *He accidentaly smashed a Vespa in 2012. *His worst habit is being late. *Harry says that Zayn is a sick cook. *His name means "beautiful" in Arabic. *He's afraid of open water. External Links *@zaynmalik - Twitter References Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:One Direction Category:Uk Category:Musicians